


Masquerade Ball

by zsyree



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, First Kiss, Mistaken Identity, One-Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 13:29:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15195788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zsyree/pseuds/zsyree
Summary: But it was the stranger’s eyes that seized her attention, smoky grey even at a distance, a volatile color that one could never forget.





	Masquerade Ball

Jon was having a conversation with a former classmate from Eton when he heard the low rumble of whispers rippling across the room. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her walking down the grand staircase, wondering who she was to set off the crowd in a little commotion. **  
**

She was a classic beauty with a crown of fire-kissed hair. Her face was round with dimples pressed against her prominent cheeks. Jon knew his attraction to her had nothing to do with the figure-hugging champagne gown she wore, or how her fair complexion glowed. 

He was drawn to her smile, Jon concluded, the way her eyes crinkled in delight as she tried suppressing a giggle from escaping her lips. She wasn’t coy nor did she act as if she expected people to compliment her. She just beamed and Jon had never seen a woman react with such pure, unadulterated joy.

He stepped forward, wanting to know her name but a man whisked her off the crowd to dance. She looked utterly radiant and Jon knew it was because she looked happy. Happy in a way Jon could barely remember. This woman knew joy and Jon realized he had to know her before the night drew to a close.

* * *

She was being watched and Sansa felt her heart beat a frantic staccato and a cold shiver slid down her spine.

He stood with grace and looked dashing in his expensive black suit, his long fingers clasping gently around a champagne flute. His soft lips were perfectly balanced by a strong, chiseled jaw lined with just a hint of stubble. Not that Sansa was particularly prone to evaluating such things but with the mask covering the rest of his face, it was hard not to notice.

But it was the stranger’s eyes that seized her attention, smoky grey even at a distance, a volatile color that one could never forget. His eyes glinted with an uncivilized suggestion and awareness spread over Sansa’s body. It gave her a little shock when he smirked at her and tipped his glass in her direction.

She felt her cheeks reddened in embarrassment and Sansa immediately turned away. She drank her champagne in fast swallows, letting the arid freeze soothe her nerves. It wasn’t right to feel such an attraction to him, Sansa reprimanded herself, especially when she’s engaged to be married to another man in a few weeks.

* * *

In Sansa’s opinion, the masquerade party had been fun but dragged on too long. She was exhausted and her ears were still ringing from all the music and constant chatter around her.

Sansa settled on one of the vacant chairs trying to catch her breath. She removed her mask and patted her face with a soft facial tissue.

She looked around the hall trying to catch a glimpse of her fiancé. Loras had excused himself when one of his business partners introduced him to a potential client. She didn’t normally mind his work but Loras had been busy with the expansion of his company overseas that they get to spend very little time together.

She was drinking a glass of water when she spotted the familiar outline of Loras’ head and shoulders. He had gone through one of the private rooms, leaving the door slightly ajar.

Skirting around the crowd, Sansa followed him and went inside the room, closing the door quietly behind her. She walked towards him, her heels clicking against the marble floor. It was dark inside but she immediately found the silhouette of her fiancé’s body, “It’s just me.”

He tried to say something but he stilled the moment she wrapped her arms around his neck. Pulling him closer, Sansa’s lips skimmed the edge of his jaw. She heard him draw a sharp intake and felt the warmth of his hands as he touched the curve of her hips. His lips slanted over hers, a full-on assault, his tongue coaxing one second, demanding the next. She gave it back, and they kept it going, the push-and-pull of foreplay sensitizing every nerve ending in her body. His fingers traveled up her spine, coaxing out a sweet shock, as the warmth of his palm met bare skin and a rush of pleasure-heated blood shot through her dilating veins.

Panting heavily, Sansa slid her hands up to his hair, feeling soft and thick layers of heavy silk in her palms.

_Not at all like him._

A cold shot of horror went down her stomach, “L-Loras?”

He leaned closer to her, the wisp of his hair tickling her cheeks. She felt his lips graze against her ear and a voice smoky and deep whispered huskily, “Who’s Loras?”

Her eyes widened in shock and before she could even respond, the light flicked on and Sansa found herself staring at the enigmatic stranger with soulful grey eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm transferring my tumblr works to ao3. This is my first foray into the Jonsa fandom. Hope you liked it!


End file.
